endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Conqueror
A mass-produced workhorse of not only the PEC, but also the POF. The Conqueror has proven itself to be a versatile, reliable tank over years and years of conflict. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors All Conquerors carry a full suite of environment sensors (windspeed, gravity, atmosphere composition, etc.) It also carries an independent thermal camera with Radar targeting assistance for its turret and has a four-point LADAR for all-around drive assistance. Anti-Surface Weaponry TC501 8' Mass Accelerator (1) The TC501 8' Mass Accelerator is a very powerful multipurpose smoothbore tank cannon. With pressure-assisted 8' Olympium sabots, it can punch through an enemy tank's armor with shells flying over Mach 12. With standard explosive-fragmentation-incendiary 8' shells, the tank can shred enemy infantry. With specialized “Hellfire” Dicyanoacetylene incendiary shells, it can burn through the thickest fortification with temperatures reaching Olympium-melting 5000K. This has made it a favorite, thanks to its versatility. TL063 Laser Cannon (1) The TL063 is a rooftop-mounted high energy defense laser. While its main purpose it to eliminate rockets, missiles and shells flying at the Conqueror, it can also be manually aimed by the gunner and fire on ground targets with good firepower-- a single high-energy burst can cut through the CRUSHER Mark 4 suits worn by Templar. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry None. Upgrades Weaponry T1185 Plasmathrower (2) The T1185 is a fixed “controlled plasma burst projector.” When translated, it means that it is a plasma thrower, much like a plasma torch on steroids. Via immense heat generated via the tank's fusion core, it sucks in the surrounding air and ionizes it. Then it throws out the fourth stage of matter out via magnetic fields, where it can reach out to a maximum of 50 meters. One is mounted on each flank of the turret, providing 360-degree infantry-roasting firepower. Protection The Conqueror is clad in self-healing ceramic plating backed by spall liner. Able to resist a pressure-assisted 8' Olympium sabot, if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Active defenses consist of a powerful area denial electromagnetic wave jammer that hopelessly blinds enemy guidance, as well as a directional EMP pulse firer. Locomotion The Conqueror runs on four high-output electric motors, each putting out 900 horses. A massive graphene-enhanced lithium polymer battery sits just above the titanium chassis, which can power the vehicle's electronics, weaponry and motors all at full draw—for 2 hours. A miniature MCFR sits inside a radiation-shielding chamber in the front of the vehicle, giving off a steady 1 GW per second to power the vehicle and/ or recharge the battery. Since the Reactor is the most expensive part of the entire vehicle, it is kept in a titanium-ceramic module that allows it to be recovered from a knocked-out Conqueror and reused in new ones. The vehicle can hit 100 kmph on a paved road, and keeps the vast majority of it off-road. Category:Blog posts